Paradise
by teeney8040
Summary: The gang finds themselves in paradise.


The gang goes to paradise...let's see what happens.

The First was finished. The fight was over and the Hellmouth was closed. Buffy didn't know what to think or what to feel. It was almost too unbelievable to comprehend. She could live a normal life now. She could take Dawn and move to Montana and be a farmer if she wanted to…not that she ever would of course. She could do anything with her life that she wanted to. These were the kinds of thoughts running through Buffy's mind every morning when she woke up. The fight had only been a month and a half ago and so much had happened since then. They'd lost Robin to his injuries and a few of the other new slayers hadn't made it either. It had been horribly sad, but Buffy and the rest of the gang couldn't help but feel like they were extremely lucky to have made it out alive at all. Xander was able to get his eye back through the magical magic of Wolfram and Hart and despite losing Anya, he seemed relatively happy.

The gang had been living in a penthouse suite since the fall of Sunnydale, courtesy of Wolfram and Hart. The hotel was close enough to the firm that Angel could drop by if he needed to but far enough away that he usually didn't.

Surprisingly, Buffy hadn't spent a tremendous amount of time with Angel despite staying in the hotel he'd set them up in. She'd actually spent a lot of time with Faith. The two of them goofed off every day at the pool or they went shopping and once Buffy got through the tough exterior she found that Faith was a lot of fun. She was funny and could be goofy and silly when she wasn't trying to convince everyone that she didn't care about anything.

Dawn had made it her personal mission to keep an eye on Xander. The two of them spent nearly all day, every day together, just talking and hanging out. They even roomed together. Buffy thought it was really sweet.

Willow and Kennedy had been nearly inseparable since they had arrived in L.A. Willow had briefly hinted to Buffy that something indescribable had passed through the two of them in the moment that Willow made Kennedy and the rest of the girls slayers. Buffy didn't really understand it, but she was happy that her best friend was so happy…even if her girlfriend did make her a little crazy on occasion.

The night started out like most nights with the gang, they ate dinner together, they went to a club and danced and then returned to have a few more drinks while they played cards well into the night. The night had definitely started like the rest, but the way it ended would be another story entirely.

Part 2

Buffy opened her eyes and the sudden brightness was enough to have the back of her eyes scream out in pain. The only thing that she could comprehend was that she appeared to be on a beach and had sand in places she couldn't spell. She groaned as she sat up slowly and took a look around. The white, sandy beach stretched out before her and met clear blue waters and it was absolutely incredible. She jumped up as quickly as she could when she realized Faith, Xander, Willow, and Kennedy were on the beach as well.

She pinched herself and it hurt so that must have meant that she wasn't dreaming. For a brief, fleeting moment she thought she might have been back in heaven but it didn't feel the same. She also had a headache from hell so she thought maybe she was still _really_ drunk from the night before. What the hell was going on? How the hell did they end up on a beach? They had all fallen asleep in the apartment and woke up here? Where was here? She needed to wake the rest of them up.

She moved to Faith first and felt for a pulse. She shook the sleeping slayer and smiled a bit when Faith grumbled something in her sleep about snow and spilling coffee.

"Faith, get up, something's wrong," Buffy told her.

The dark slayer responded immediately and sat up looking around. "What the fuck?" She glanced at Buffy and gave her a sheepish smile. "Sorry. B, where are we, what the hell is going on?"

Buffy shook her head and looked around them for a minute. "I have no idea. I just woke up and blamo, we're here."

Faith shut one eye in the sun and gave Buffy a quick, teasing smile. "Blamo?" She shook her head and stood up, moving to Kennedy's side as Buffy made her way to Willow and Xander to wake them up as well.

The two slayers were met with more questions and outbursts. None of them knowing what was going on.

Kennedy crawled over to Willow and ran a hand over her hair. "You okay, Willow?"

The witch nodded and leaned over to kiss her girlfriend gently. "Yeah. How are you, you okay?"

The youngest slayer nodded and looked up at Faith and Buffy. "What the F is going on?"

Faith grinned and rolled her eyes. "Kid, you can say the whole word. You're a big slayer now."

Kennedy grinned and shook her head. "Nah."

Xander shook his head to clear the cobwebs. "Will, any chance this is a spell gone flooey?"

The witch shook her head. "Nope. I can't sense any residual spell effects. Whoever or whatever did this is either more powerful than…well me, or this is something else entirely."

Faith lit a cigarette and looked around. "Well, whatever the hell is going on, I vote we stay put. This place is wicked."

"We can't just stay put. What about Giles and Dawn and the new slayers? What are we going to eat and where are we gonna sleep?" Buffy asked nearing a panic.

Faith stepped up and slung an arm around her. "B, chill. We'll figure something out. Besides, if we're missing, at least we have G-man on the other end lookin' for us. He'll figure it out and save our asses again."

Buffy suddenly grasped Faith's arm and gave a slight nod down the beach to a figure approaching them on the horizon.

"Who the fuck is that?" Faith questioned quietly so only Buffy would hear her. She didn't want to panic anyone else.

Buffy shook her head. "Don't let your guard down."

"Um, guys? Who's that?" Xander asked. He placed a hand over his eyes to shield them from the sun as he looked up the beach.

"Damn, I wish I had some kind of weapon," Faith mumbled as she tossed her cigarette down in the sand and stood in a ready position.

Kennedy stood up beside her and moved into a similar position. "You really think we need a weapon when we have three slayers and the most powerful witch in the world?"

Faith shot her a grin. "Bein' a slayer still gives you that much of a happy, huh?" she asked with a wink.

Kennedy grinned and rolled her eyes. "Whatever, you love it as much as me."

Buffy watched the figure as it got closer and she was finally able to make out that it was a female. As she moved closer Buffy was able to tell who it was.

"Is that?" Willow asked.

"Cordelia?" Buffy asked before her friend could finish. "Yeah, I think it is."

Xander's brows scrunched together. "I thought she was sort of…"

"Dead?" Buffy asked. "Yeah."

"Wasn't she also sort of like the bad guy?" Willow asked, remembering the last time she restored Angel's soul.

Faith shook her head. "She wasn't that fun last time we played in the sandbox together."

The five friends just stood and waited until Cordelia was close enough to make out completely. She smiled as she approached, her hands held up in front of her. "I come in peace," she quipped with a wink at Xander.

He felt his stomach flop at the wink and he smiled at her. "Cordelia, what are you doing here? Is that really you or is it a demon that looks like you?"

"I'm sure if it's a demon that just looks like her, she's really gonna tell you," Kennedy noted with a raised eyebrow, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Buffy shook her head and looked at Cordelia. "What are you doing here?"

Cordelia met the slayer's eyes. "I brought you here." She rolled her eyes. "Well, not me, per se, but I'm here as sort of your spirit guide."

Faith narrowed her eyes. "How can we be sure that you didn't bring us here to kill us?"

Cordelia took a step forward. "Faith, I know that fight with Willow over Angel's soul was kind of bad on my part, but I wasn't exactly me. I can assure you I come from the Powers and they sent us all here and it's all on the up and up."

"How can we be sure of that?" Buffy asked.

Cordelia suddenly set her sights on Willow. "Willow, anything you want to share with the rest of the class?"

Willow smiled a genuine smile and looked at everyone else. "I've been sensing her since we saw her way down the beach. She's got a pure aura and honestly means us no harm."

Buffy stepped up. "How did you know Will was sensing you?"

Cordelia turned and gazed at Buffy for a second before she smiled. "Buffy, if you would just relax for a second and feel all your slayer senses out for a minute, you'd feel that I'm being honest too."

Faith sighed. "I gotta say, my gut's tellin' me you're being honest, but how do we know it isn't some magic thing?"

Willow shook her head. "It's not. Guys, really it's all fine."

Kennedy narrowed her eyes. "How do we know you don't have Willow under some sort of spell?"

Cordelia rolled her eyes and sighed heavily. "Because if I wanted you dead and I had Willow under a spell, you'd be dead already."

The rest of them pondered a minute and all shrugged. "Good point," Faith mumbled.

Xander smiled and pulled Cordelia into a hug. "It's good to see you."

She smiled and hugged him back. "Finally! Geez you guys are paranoid."

The rest of the group laughed and all hugged Cordelia in turn. Well, Kennedy was introduced to Cordelia for the first time, then they hugged.

Faith pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "So, not to rain on the welcome back parade, but what the hell are we doing here?"

Willow sat down on the beach and leaned back on her hands to relax. "Yeah, you mentioned being a spirit guide?"

Cordelia slipped her flip flops off and joined the witch on the sand. "I can't tell you much. All I can tell you is that we all needed to be here and there's a reason for it all. We'll be here for two months and if everything works out, when you guys go back to the real world, I get to go back too."

"Real world?" Buffy asked as she too sat on the beach.

Cordelia motioned with her hand and tilted her head to the side. "Well, we're in an alternate dimension. Time in your dimension has stopped until you get back. No need to worry about Giles or Dawn or anyone else. They'll all be exactly as they were when you left."

"So the Powers sent us here?" Xander asked as he plunked down on the sand next to Cordelia. She gazed at him for a second and placed a gentle hand on his cheek, running her thumb along the skin under his new eye. "You can't even tell," she told him quietly. She smiled and faced the group. "As you all know, you can't just make hundreds of baby slayers and not expect the bad guys to get a reward too. There will be a battle eventually and the Powers needed to be sure a few things happen to make sure the good guys aren't wiped off the face of the Earth." She glanced up and noticed they were all listening intently. "I was asked to come along on this journey to be sure things that need to happen actually happen. There's a chance that they won't so I just need to be sure they do."

"And I guess that's the thing you can't tell us?" Faith asked.

Cordelia nodded. "They're not as cryptic as they usually are, but this has got them all riled up so it must be important." She began drawing little designs in the sand with her finger. "The good news is we have this amazing island, a house down the beach that's fully stocked and two months of nothing to do but relax and have a good time." She smiled up at everyone. "Don't ever say I didn't do anything for all of you. The powers wanted to send you to some nasty jungle forest with no power and bugs and nothing to eat and they wanted it to be very 'Survivor'…ew."

"We have a house?" Kennedy asked with a raised eyebrow.

Cordelia nodded. "Just down the beach. It's straight out of a dream. It has everything we could possibly want."

Buffy took a look around them, still really uneasy with the situation. "I still think we should take a look around."

Cordelia shook her head. "Buffy, I've been walking around on the island all day. I've circled it nine times, I've walked through the trees and back again. I promise there's nothing on this island that shouldn't be here."

Faith shot a grin at the blonde slayer. "B, lighten up already. This place is wicked hot and we have it all to ourselves. Let it go, just this once." She couldn't get over their luck. The white sandy beach they were standing on met the crystal clear turquoise water and it was unlike anything she'd ever seen before. There were palm trees covering the middle portion of the island and if she looked down the beach a little ways, just after the turn around the bend, Faith could see what appeared to be part of a house. Random palm trees stuck out of the sand and hung over the water in a few places and Faith literally had to pinch herself when she realized that she would be living here for two months.

Buffy frowned and pursed her lips as she considered what Faith was saying to her. She finally gave in and rolled her eyes, looking at Cordelia. "I really hope we have some clothes to change into."

Cordelia grinned and stood up, wiping the sand from her shorts. "Of course. Bikinis included," she told her with a wink and a smile.

Faith grinned and pulled Willow up from the sand and bounced from one foot to the other. "Let's go then!"

The rest of the gang laughed and they made their way to the beach house. Buffy spotted it and gasped. It was amazing. The house was just plunked right in the middle of the beach and it was huge. Along the side of the house they arrived there was a pool and a large patio that faced the ocean. The patio had lots of lounge chairs and a grill and it met a large covered section of the patio with a bar. The house didn't appear to have a wall separating the pool area from the actual living space. It was all just open. Just under the covered section of the patio they found a hot tub. They walked around the pool and entered the house and Buffy couldn't help but gasp again at the sprawling living room that lead to a large kitchen and what she assumed were bedrooms in the back.

"Damn, this place is sweet," Faith mumbled.

Cordelia smiled. "There's five bedrooms so we can all have our own except the lovebirds," she told them with a wink at Willow and Kennedy. "Unless of course, you want separate rooms as well."

Kennedy shook her head and wrapped her arms around Willow's middle. "I think we'll be fine bunking together."

"Well, your bags are labeled and take your pick of the rooms. I'm gonna make some drinks and we can just hang out," Cordelia told them with a grin.

The rest of the gang grabbed their bags and made their way to their rooms except for Faith. She hopped up on the counter and pulled a smoke out of her pack and lit it. She offered it to the other girl who took a drag and handed it back.

"Of all the weird shit we've been a part of, this is definitely the weirdest," Faith told her after taking a drag of her cigarette. "How long have you been here?"

Cordelia continued making her margaritas. "I just got here this morning actually."

"Huh," Faith mumbled. She suddenly looked down at her hands. "Look, C, I'm really sorry about the thing with your face and everything else back then."

Cordelia nodded and faced the slayer, placing a hand on either of Faith's legs. "Faith, I know. I forgive you for everything. I mean it."

They sat silently passing the smoke back and forth as Cordelia made her drinks until the rest of the gang returned dressed in bathing suits. Faith was momentarily stunned by the sight of the blonde slayer in her bikini and she couldn't help but look a few seconds longer than she should have. When she looked up she noticed both Cordelia and Kennedy smirking at her. "I'm gonna go change," she mumbled as she grabbed her bag and made her way to the only unoccupied room left in the house. She looked around the room and found that she really liked it. The decoration was simple which suited her and it was nice to have her own room. She also had a private bathroom and the bed was huge and looked extremely comfortable.

She quickly changed into her bikini and threw on some shorts over it. She stuck her smokes in her pocket and made her way back to the back of the house to join the rest of the gang. Buffy and Xander were already in the pool and Buffy was lounging in one of the built in lounge chairs in the pool. Faith slid out of her shorts and dropped them onto a lounge chair and slid into the water as well. Cordelia brought out the tray of drinks she had been working on and handed one to each person as she made her way around the pool to the table. Faith pulled herself up onto the edge of the pool next to Xander as he held up his drink.

"Here's to us, for saving the world…again. And here's to Cordelia for giving us the spring break we never got and the summer break we never got. Cheers!" he said as he held up his drink a little higher and took a sip.

"Cheers!" the rest echoed and sipped their drinks as well.

With that, they all just relaxed and had a good time. They played games in the pool and drank and lounged and just enjoyed hanging out together.

"I can't believe this is happening," Cordelia mumbled with a smile.

Willow was the only one close enough to hear her. "What?"

Cordelia looked surprised, not knowing anyone had heard her. She smiled and looked down. "I just never thought I'd see you guys again."

Willow smiled. "Somehow I'm not all that surprised to see you again. I knew death couldn't keep you down."

Cordelia blushed and took a sip of her drink. "These are pretty good if I do say so myself. You can't even taste the tequila."

Willow grinned and took another sip as well. "Nicely done," she told the other girl as she held her drink up to be clinked.

Cordelia grinned and clinked their glasses together. "Why thank you." She spied Kennedy lounging in a chair on her belly next to Buffy near where Faith, and Xander were lounging in the water along the side of the pool. "So you and Kennedy? She's sweet."

Willow blushed. "She's so completely different than Tara was."

Cordelia shrugged and smiled. "Well, can you honestly say that Tara wasn't completely different than Oz was? Different isn't always a bad thing, no offense to Tara of course."

"None taken." Willow nodded and thought through that for a second. "I guess you have a point."

Cordelia smiled triumphantly and took a long drink. "Of course I do. It's me we're talking about."

Willow rolled her eyes good-naturedly and her eyes fell to her girlfriend. "There isn't a day that goes by that I don't think about Tara. It's better though…it doesn't hurt as much anymore."

"It always will a little," Cordelia told her softly. Her eyes fell to Xander who was laughing at something Buffy was describing with what looked like hand puppets.

"He's okay," Willow told her. "It's still there but it's better."

"I hate how well we all adjust to death. It's not fair," Cordelia murmured with a frown.

Willow shook her head. "No, it's not."

Cordelia sighed heavily and shook herself out of her sadness. "Well, let's just enjoy this place while we have it."

Willow smiled and the two of them clinked their glasses together and sat back to enjoy the sun.

Part 3

Later that afternoon Faith and Xander decided it would be fun to do some fishing so they grabbed some rods and went down to the beach. Buffy and Cordelia followed them down to the beach with towels and chairs to catch some sun while they watched them fish. They set up their beach chairs side by side and handed the sunscreen back and forth as they made sure to get completely covered. They had been out in the sun nearly all day after all.

"So how is Xander doing?" Cordelia asked the slayer quietly, watching Xander and Faith talk animatedly while they baited their hooks.

Buffy shrugged. "He's okay. I think he hates that he never really got to actually say goodbye to her, but he's doing better than I would be. They had some closure from what I understand."

Cordelia nodded thoughtfully. "How has Faith been?"

Buffy smiled slightly and looked down at her hands bashfully. "Faith has been great since the fight finished. She stuck by us after the dust settled and we've actually been getting along. I think she finally got over that criminally insane thing she was into back then."

Cordelia couldn't help but notice the blush in the blonde's cheeks when she talked about Faith. "I'm glad things have been going well."

Maybe it was the drinks, maybe it was the sun, Buffy wasn't sure, but she felt an overwhelming sense of happiness in that moment. "Cordy, I'm glad you're okay. I'm glad you might be able to come back with us."

Cordelia smiled and reached out to squeeze the slayer's hand. "Me too."

Buffy smiled and looked back over the water. "This place is absolutely incredible. The water is crystal clear, and the weather is perfect. Nicely done."

Cordelia smiled a self-satisfied smile and leaned back in her chair, watching intently as Xander removed his shirt in the heat of the sun. He had lost a lot of weight since the fight with the First ended and he had been working out a lot with Faith to keep busy. He looked good.

The two girls lounged for a while as they watched the other two fish. They were doing pretty well and catching quite a few fish. The two girls looked up when Kennedy and Willow joined them. They had brought out a cooler with them and passed out beers to everyone and they all got settled in to watch the fishing some more.

Faith decided that she was going to sit and relax for a bit and she plunked herself down on the towel next to Buffy and lit a cigarette. She took a few drags and handed it to Cordelia over Buffy and took the seer's beer in return. After a few sips they swapped back. Faith reached out and playfully swept some imaginary ashes off Buffy's belly with a grin. She smiled when Buffy snatched her cigarette from her. The blonde slayer took a drag and glanced at Faith out of the corner of her eye. She smiled triumphantly and handed the cigarette back to the other slayer.

Faith smiled back and rolled her eyes. "Congratulations."

Cordelia watched the exchange between the two of them out of the corner of her eye and she couldn't help but feel like there was something going on between the two of them.

"Faith, mind if I take your pole?" Kennedy asked jutting a thumb at the abandoned fishing pole in the sand.

The dark slayer shook her head and took a drag of her cigarette. "Have at it." She glanced down and noticed her shoulders were getting a bit red. She pointed at the sunscreen. "Hey, B, wanna hit me with some of that, I'm gettin' a little toasty."

Buffy nodded and handed Faith her beer. She grabbed the sunscreen and poured a bunch in her palm before making sure Faith's shoulders and back were covered. She handed the other slayer the sunscreen and took back her beer so Faith could do the rest of her skin and she smiled when Faith leaned back on her towel and let out a relaxed sigh.

"This is the life," Faith told them all with a grin.

Part 4

Later that night after everyone had showered, they all gathered for dinner and more drinks. They laughed and joked through their meal and when they were done, they all decided to sit around the table outside and play a drinking game.

"Truth or dare?" Willow asked with a sly smile.

Buffy and Cordelia both shook their heads. "Nah, too many girls for a fun game of truth or dare," Cordelia told them with a smile.

Kennedy suddenly smirked. "I never?"

Faith grinned and clinked her beer bottle to Kennedy's. "Sounds good."

"Faith, you start," Cordelia told her with a grin.

The slayer gave Cordelia a wry smile and shook her head. "Um, okay, I've never had a threesome."

Everyone drank.

"Wow, I would've thought at least one of us…," Faith mused. She shrugged. "Ken, you're up."

The youngest slayer grinned deviously. "I've never slept with a girl."

Kennedy, Willow, Xander and Faith all drank.

Cordelia raised an eyebrow. "Wow, me and Buffy are the only that haven't?" She exchanged a look of mild surprise with the blonde slayer. "That I wouldn't have expected."

Buffy felt slightly hurt and upset at the knowledge that Faith had slept with a girl. She wasn't sure why it made her so upset, but she couldn't help it. She shook her head and tried to let it go for now, vowing to ask Faith about it later.

"Cordelia, you go," Buffy told her.

The seer pondered a moment and held her beer to her lips. "I've never had sex outdoors."

Everyone looked around and smiled when Kennedy and Faith clinked their bottles together and each drank.

"Let's hope not together," Willow told them both with a raised eyebrow.

The two slayers exchanged a sour look and both shook their heads. "You're not really my type," Faith told her with a wink.

Kennedy grinned and shook her head. "Ditto."

"Buffy you go," Kennedy told her.

The blonde slayer pursed her lips as she thought. "Um, I've never cheated on someone I've dated."

Willow and Kennedy were the only two that drank, exchanging a slightly surprised look. The youngest slayer watched as Cordelia, Xander and Willow all exchanged understanding looks and smiles and she made a mental note to ask her girlfriend about it when they were alone.

The game went on for a little while longer until everyone grew bored with it and Faith decided it was time for more shots.

A little while later Buffy was feeling like she was just about hammered and she wanted to take a walk. She quietly moved towards Faith who was sitting in one of the lounge chairs smoking and drinking a beer.

"Hey, Faith," she said quietly.

Faith looked up and smiled. "Hey, B," she replied with a smile. She pointed to the seat next to her. "You wanna sit?"

Buffy shook her head and held out a hand. "Wanna go for a walk?"

Faith hesitated for a minute and nodded as she grasped Buffy's hand. "Sure." She stood up and the two slayers made their way across the patio and down the beach. They walked silently for a few minutes.

"Can you believe this place?" Faith asked finally breaking the silence.

Buffy took a deep breath and smiled into the darkness. "It's incredible. The only thing I wish is that Dawn could be here to see it. She's going to be so jealous."

Faith smiled. "Well at least you don't have to worry about her. At least she's safe."

Buffy nodded. "A lot can happen in two months, what do you think Cordelia's mission thing is?"

Faith shook her head and sipped her beer. "Dunno. I just hope it involves Willow or Kennedy or even Xander. I'm tired of everything revolving around us."

Buffy nodded and looped her arm through Faith's. "If I never thanked you for coming back to help, thank you for coming back to help. I don't think we would have made it without you."

Faith had to tell her feet to keep moving one after the other when Buffy slid her arms through hers. Every time the two of them touched, Faith felt her tummy flop and a charge run through her body. She had always been in love with the blonde slayer and being in close contact was enough to have her body humming.

"It was the right thing to do," Faith told her with a shrug.

Buffy nodded. "I know. I'm just glad you did the right thing when you could have done the vindictive thing like I probably would have if I'd been you."

Faith shook her head. "You're not the vindictive type, B. You're the type to forgive and you're the type to do the right thing. It's just who you are."

Buffy remained quiet as they walked. She smiled when Faith offered her the beer in her hand and she took it and took a sip, handing it back. She decided it was a good time to ask a few questions. "So when we were playing that game earlier…"

Faith raised an eyebrow when Buffy didn't continue. "Yeah, what about it?"

"You've slept with a girl?" Buffy blurted out, she figured it was better that way.

Faith shrugged and looked down at the sand as they walked. "It was more of a drunk thing. I'm not sure I even remember her name."

"How long ago was it?" Buffy asked.

Faith thought for a moment. "I dunno, it was before I got to Sunnydale the first time. Years ago."

For some reason that made Buffy feel better. She would have been a little crushed if Faith had been with someone since they had defeated the First. She wasn't sure why she would have been upset, but she knew she was feeling better now that she knew the rest of the story.

"Why you askin' about all that stuff, B?" Faith finally asked. Buffy shrugged and reached for Faith's beer. The dark slayer held it out of her reach and gave her a pointed look. "Huh?"

Buffy shrugged again. "I don't know, it's just weird knowing me and Cordelia are the only two out of all of us that haven't been with a girl. I feel so vanilla."

Faith laughed and shook her head. "B you are vanilla."

Buffy frowned and reached for Faith's beer and took a long drink from it once she got her hands on it. "I'm tired of being vanilla."

Faith wriggled her eyebrows and took her beer back. "Baby, you say where and when and I'll put a little flavor in your ice cream."

Buffy's tummy clenched and she giggled nervously. "You shouldn't tease a girl, Faith."

Faith shook her head. "You wish I was kidding cause you know you'd never do it."

Buffy raised an eyebrow and shot the other girl a flirty smile. "Like I said, I'm tired of being vanilla."

Faith grinned and took a long drink of her beer. She followed along when Buffy turned them around and had them headed back towards the house. They walked silently and both started laughing when they heard loud music and bad singing as they approached. Xander and Kennedy were dancing around the patio singing along into their bottles with some band Buffy had never heard before. Cordelia and Willow were watching them with large smiles on their faces and Cordelia had managed to get a digital camera from somewhere and was taking random pictures. She turned when she heard laughter and pointed the camera at the two slayers. Buffy leaned in close, her arm still looped through Faith's and both girls smiled. Cordelia snapped the shot and grinned.

"That's gonna be really cute," she told them.

Faith moved to sit next to her on the lounge chair and the two of them flipped through the other pictures that had been taken.

Buffy moved into the house and grabbed four more beers and headed back outside. She handed a beer to Willow, Faith and Cordelia and they all settled in to continue to watch the show Xander and Kennedy were putting on. Faith suddenly stood up and began dancing along to the music as well. Buffy was totally captivated watching the slayer dance. She always had been. Something about the way she moved.

A.N. Well, what do you think? Should I go on?


End file.
